


Don't Think Twice

by Nikaya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, One Shot, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Soriku - Freeform, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: KH3 SPOILERS --> Riku has a conversation with Sora after Kairi is gone. AU where Kairi died and Sora goes back to Destiny Islands





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Did this on a whim when I finished KH3 because I've been playing these games for almost 20 years, and now I apparently ship these two? Check out my tumblr/insta @trainernick, and twitter @trainerrnick for more!

As he always has, Sora ran to the wooden bridge as he chased down Riku.

 

The sun was setting as everyone else played in the sand, toes in the water, laughter combined with the scent of salt filling the air.

 

The wooden planks creaked at Sora ran across, laughing as he tried to catch his breath. He touched land and put his hands on his knees, heaving for air. “Come on, Riku! No fair! You got a head start!” Once he had better control of his breath, he looked up, his eyes widening.

 

Riku was turned with his back to Sora, looking out over the ocean. Riku had gotten taller… older… since the last time they stood like this. Sora winced at the memory of the dark night that changed their fates and what unfolded when Riku had turned around.

 

Only this time… was different.

 

Riku turned, a small smirk etched on his face. He raised up his fist - palm-up - holding it out to Sora.

 

Sora looked down at Riku’s hand. In it laid a paopu fruit, one piece bitten off of the point of the star. He looked back up at his best friend, his mouth hanging open.

 

“You wanted one, didn’t you?” Riku asked. He tossed it Sora.

 

Sora fumbled for a moment, not quite processing what Riku had said. He looked down at the fruit, tears brimming his eyes. “I wanted... to share one with Kairi….”

 

Sora felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Riku’s narrowed gaze. “I know. She’s still with you, Sora. But maybe in time….” he trailed off, letting the thought drift.

 

Sora tightened his grip on the fruit and looked down at it again. “I don’t… You want to share this with me?”

 

Riku nodded, and he could feel his breath brush his face with the motion. “The last time we were here… was like another world. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I have a lot I need to make up for.”

 

“Riku….” he said, looking up at him.

 

“Let me finish… please.” he said, his voice strained and his eyes darting around, looking anywhere but at Sora’s.

 

Sora nodded.

 

“I want…” he started in a hushed tone, “to pick up where we left off. If you can forgive me… for everything.” He sighed.

 

“You’ve done more than enough to make up for one mistake,” Sora pleaded with him. “You were the one that didn’t let me believe it was over. Your words… and Kairi’s will….” His voice broke on her name. “You both kept me here… made my heart want to stay so that I came back.”

 

Riku finally looked up to meet Sora’s gaze. His cheeks were streaked with tears.

 

“Thank you… Riku. You saved me.”

 

Riku was the one stunned into silence and a tear rolled down his cheek. “You’re the one that’s the light, Sora.  _ You _ saved everyone. I just controlled the darkness to buy you time.”

 

“That’s not true!” Sora shouted. “You protected me when I was getting my memories back! You saved me from the darkness when I couldn’t hold up! You told me to believe it wasn’t over!” He looked down at the fruit in his hand, studying it as he grit his teeth.

 

“Sora, you don’t have to do this if you’re not sure… or you need time…. Just forget-”

 

Sora bit a piece off of the paopu fruit, chewing it whilst glaring at Riku. He swallowed, practically choking it down. “You know me, I don’t think twice about anything.” He flashed Riku a wide, toothy grin.

 

Shaking his head out of his astonishment, Riku chuckled. “No... you don’t. But can you take it slow, for once in your life? You don’t have to jump into everything, Sora. Let your heart heal.”

 

Sora paused, putting his hand to his chin. “One condition.”

 

“What’s that?” Riku asked in amusement.

 

“You have to let  _ your _ heart heal.” he said matter-of-factly. “All this blaming yourself… and guilt… you gotta knock it off.”

 

Riku scoffed. “I guess we have a deal then.”

 

Sora smiled broadly again. “No take-backs either,” Sora insisted, jabbing a finger into Riku’s chest. “So now I’ve got you… for a lifetime.”


End file.
